


can we get a nat 20 in chat

by gingerminded



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-09 22:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerminded/pseuds/gingerminded
Summary: драбблы по critical role: канонные и неканонные, со смертями и поцелуями, а иногда без.





	1. ___ (моллимок, спойлеры по 2.26)

Боль не была первым ощущением, сначала он чувствует…

Как по телу бегут мурашки?

Отвратительное желание рассмеяться?

Сковывающий всё тело страх?

Да, да, ещё раз да, ещё миллиард раз да.

Молли колдует на крови, разрезая кожу, добавляет к бесчисленным шрамам новые и танцует с врагами, прокручивая скимитары в руках.

Молли еле стоит, Молли, задрав голову, нагло смотрит в злые глаза и усмехается.

Он проводит по шее лезвием ещё раз и понимает, что больше не понимает ничего, что земля из-под ног уходит, что пальцы немеют, а вокруг темно и больше никого.

Сколько проходит времени: полсекунды? треть? Неясно, но он приходит в себя только для того, чтобы увидеть огромное лезвие глефы, чтобы выругаться, чтобы успеть глубоко вдохнуть и ни в коем случае не выдыхать.

Молли смотрит куда-то в сторону, видит Бо, хочет увидеть Калеба, но тот далеко.

«Так глупо, так по-идиотски, так по-твоему, да?»

Холодный металл входит в грудь быстро, выбивая такой необходимый воздух из лёгких.

Молли хрипит, кашляет, давится, но смотрит злобно в ответ.

Боль не была первым ощущением, боль не будет последним.

Сил нет, но на смачный кровавый плевок в лицо хватает.

Сил нет, но Молли скалится в последний раз, проигрывает в последний раз и очень сильно верит — настолько, наверное, в первый.


	2. ___ (видомоки, ау с нежеланной свадьбой и прекрасной свадебной речи)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> супер банальный концепт с "ты шо гей нет ты не гей женись" и, ох бой, не делайте так, когда ваш сын очень умный, а его парень очень отбитый;

— Знаете, человеческая жизнь — до ужаса банальна и проста, человеческая жизнь известна каждому.

— Рождаешься, растёшь, начинаешь ходить, выдаёшь своё — о боже — первое слово.

— «Мама», или «папа», или «зима», «лето», «огонь» или «пистолет», в целом — всем насрать, главное, что сказал, что пошёл, что собрал из кубиков башенку и гордо сидишь рядом с ней, улыбаясь, правда же?

_В зале ничего не понимают, в зале перешёптываются и смотрят, смотрят и перешёптываются._

_Вздохи, полные возмущения, один, второй, третий эхом разносятся по огромной комнате с высоченными потолками._

_Уродство._

_Он один молчит и улыбается и еле заметно шепчет, усмехаясь, «Arschloch».  
_  
— Потом что? Школа, да? Ах, школа, это прекрасное время, когда можно первый раз полноценно получить по лицу, не сдать это идиотское эссе по истории, может быть найти пару друзей…

— Может быть найти себе девушку, а может четырёх, а может понять, что к девушкам душа и сердце не лежат.

— А ещё — очень грустно, не правда ли — не стоит на красивую упругую грудь от слова совсем.

— А ещё на то, как тот новенький парень из параллельного класса чуть прикрыв глаза читает со сцены стихи и его нос с горбинкой стоит всё: и волосы дыбом на руках, и член в душе в четыре утра после бесконечных попыток заснуть.

_Возможно, все настолько в шоке, и лишь поэтому его ещё не скрутили и не увезли куда-нибудь подальше._

_Возможно, это произойдёт через пару секунд. Даже если так, то путь только один и это продолжать  
_  
— Какая тут мораль? — Молли доходит до конца зала, где стоит абсолютно восхищённый Калеб, а на остальных Молли, если честно, плевать.

— Мораль очень простая, — Молли продолжает, заходя на возвышение и приобнимая Калеба за плечи.

— Вы все идёте нахуй, — Молли кланяется.

— А мы едем за замороженным йогуртом, — Калеб не кланяется, но разводит руками и продолжает улыбаться.

_Они двое уже не слышат криков возмущения,_

_а Молли, наверное, даёт кому-то по носу, когда они вдвоём убегают,_

_а Калеб, наверное, остался без кровной семьи,_

_а их обоих абсолютно точно ждёт в студии рыжий кот и два лежащих рядом матраса, и на остальное как-то плевать._


	3. ___ (фордомоки, канон, вероятно тростенвальд, но я не знаю)

Молли слышит, что Форду снятся кошмары, но, разумеется, ничего не спрашивает и тему не поднимает, только намекает — если фразу “со мной можно поговорить, знаешь” всё ещё можно назвать намёком — и следит. 

Форд, конечно, не говорит, Форд только изо дня в день спрашивает про мечи, про прошлое, про всё, что угодно: другой бы на месте Молли уже устал бы придумывать истории про родителей, противных мелких братьев и обряды посвящения, Молли же веселится, чешет голову, изображая бурную мыслительную деятельность и улыбается.

Форд недовольно рассматривает свои клыки по утрам, заговаривает охранникам зубы и снова просыпается ночью, на этот раз с громким “да блять”.

— А ты после сна всё так же хорош в акцентах, — Молли лежит на своей кровати, подперев голову рукой и чуть покачивая хвостом.

Форд кашляет, очень тяжело дышит, не реагирует. Руки у него дрожат, и Молли с тихим “оу” пересаживается к нему — Форд заметно дёргается, когда дерево мерзко скрипит.

— Всё хорошо, Форд, — Молли мягко берёт его за руки. — Всё хорошо.

Он чуть царапает Молли ладонь, делает глубокий вдох, затем выдох.

— Отвратительно, — Форд чуть заметно усмехается себе под нос, поднимает взгляд на Молли и шепчет — Спасибо.

Форд спрашивает, можно ли ему ничего не рассказывать, на что в ответ мягко получает по лбу и слышит:

— Храни свои секреты, и я тоже буду.


	4. шоппинг (калеб/эссик, универ!ау)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> перевод [вот этого](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846753/chapters/50136716)

— Эм-м, окей, и что мы покупаем сегодня? — спрашивает Эссик, пока Калеб мягко ведёт его по улице за руку.

— Считается ли вопрос вопросом, если ты уже знаешь на него ответ? — Калеб хмыкает в ответ, останавливаясь перед светофором.

— Разумеется, это книги, это не могут быть не книги. Я бы, конечно, хотел купить тебе пальто, которое не появлялось в том инстаграме с уродливыми пальто, но, разумеется, нам нужны ещё книги. — Эссик продолжает, держась за Калеба и пытаясь балансировать на своих хилисах. — Ты же знаешь, что их теперь на Амазоне продают? Даже в виде пдфок!

— Ой, не начинай даже, тебе мои уродливые пальто нравятся почти так же сильно, как мне нравятся мои уродливые пальто, — Калеб улыбается и тянет Эссика через дорогу, направляясь к книжному с очень старой на вид вывеской. — К тому же, ты не найдёшь такие старые книги на А-ма-зо-не.

Они проводят там часа три, не меньше, болтая с владелицей — очаровательная старушка — и перебирая десятки книг разных форм и размеров.  
— Серьёзно? Нет, серьёзно? — Эссик с громким хлопком закрывает книжку по лингвистике, которую читал и поворачивается к Калебу, в руках которого находится огромная стопка… — Манга?

— У меня есть почти вся коллекция, и теперь мне останется найти только два последних тома! — Калеб широко-широко улыбается, а глаза, кажется, светятся от счастья. — А ещё я нашёл несколько журналов для моей статьи! А ещё для твоей! Как же тут классно, а-а-а!

— Манга и журналы, — Эссик тихо смеётся, забирает у Калеба кусок стопки и аккуратно толкает его в сторону кассы, — так манга и журналы.


	5. напиши мне (студенческая ау)

Когда они пьяные целуются на вписке у общего знакомого знакомых, им хорошо, а ещё обоим, как выясняется, к первой паре на следующий день.

Молли потом жалуется на четвёртый курс, пока мешает водку с персиковым соком, делает отвратительно много селфи и снова тянется к Калебу после шота, а Калеб с улыбкой показывает фотографии своего кота и кладёт ладони Молли на лицо, когда отвечает на поцелуй.

Калеб просыпается в семь утра у себя дома; Калеб, разумеется, помнит, как в 4 утра они с кем-то ели шаверму из круглосуточной палатки на соседней улице, и помнит, как после этого он вызывал такси.

(Помнит, как до этого он лежал у того же кого-то на коленях, рассказывал про электролиз и временные ряды, а потом слушал в ответ, что “наука — хуйня, а ты такой красивый”.)

В телефоне — орущий будильник, лайки в твиттере и сообщения в телеграме:

стикер с котиком;

шестнадцать — Калеб пересчитывает два раза — пьяных счастливых фотографий;

три фиолетовых сердечка и...

«мальчик из глубинки, напиши мне»  
«диплом»


	6. смерть (кадуцей)

у кадуцея на самом деле была очень интересная жизнь, он ни разу не думал на неё пожаловаться.

его, на самом деле, восхищало и завораживало… всё?

он долгие часы наблюдал за природой, пытаясь понять, почему, зачем и как; он смотрел на людей, задаваясь теми же вопросами.

«надеюсь я не закончу, как мой папаша-алкоголик», — говорит ему хафлинг, и он кивает и хлопает его по плечу.

«умереть в драке — это гордость для таких, как мы», — громко заявляет дварфийка, хороня своего мужа, а кадуцей наклоняет голову в бок и снова с интересом впитывает.

он этих людей лечил и отправлял домой, лечил, но предавал земле, просто предавал земле, а скорбящих успокаивал и поил чаем, он много говорил, ещё больше слушал и снова и снова наблюдал.

проблем никаких не было, но оказалось, что всё же одна была и состояла лишь в том, что кадуцей в свою короткую жизнь повидал и пережил столько чужих смертей, что ему никогда не приходило в голову задуматься над тем, когда и какой будет его собственная.

проблем никаких нет, но один раз кадуцей уже умер, а второй раз умирать стало страшно до дрожи, и это всё, о чём он может думать.

кадуцей всё ещё верит в мелору и верит мелоре, верит в друзей и верит друзьям;

кадуцей всё ещё верит в себя, но больше не верит себе, своим мыслям и словам, а ещё засыпает с трудом и, наверное, впервые не знает, как о чём-то поговорить.


	7. жизнь (молли, преканон)

Его первое воспоминание — это темнота, второе — тяжесть и земля во рту, третье — паника. Похороны — классная идея, просыпаться после того, как тебя похоронили, — идея, будем честны, хуёвая. 

Он не знает, сколько времени проходит: полчаса, час или два — но сейчас он сидит на поверхности — раз, здесь холодно пиздец — два, в голове пусто — три. Он пробует встать, но ноги не держат, он пробует что-то сказать, но заходится кашлем, а слова внутри путаются.

Он пытается вспомнить хоть что-то, но безрезультатно, только голова болит ещё сильнее, а из информации о себе всё ещё только “вау, хвост”, “ай, блять, рога” и фиолетовая кожа под красной от засохшей крови рубашкой.

Его руки всё ещё холодные-холодные и трясутся сильно, но дышать, кажется, уже проще. Он долго смотрит в небо, водит руками от одной звезде к другой, отвлекается и от дыры в земле, и от вообще всего вокруг. 

Жизнь становится намного легче, стоит лишь перестать думать, и это оказывается так приятно, так приятно.

Он успокаивается.


	8. почему (фем!калеб/эссик)

Они тянутся за одной и той же книгой, и Эссик дёргается.

— Почему?

Леба сжимает руку Эссика и поднимает на него взгляд только чтобы снова столкнуться с тем, чего она видеть не хотела. Он морщится, он всем видом пытается показать, как ему неприятно, но Леба знает, что это неправда, и Эссик знает, что это неправда.

— Почему ты от меня шарахаешься? — у неё всегда немного трясутся руки, но хватка, как и в прошлый раз, крепкая. Где-то за дверью Кадуцей выгоняет Форда с кухни, а Бо с Джестер над чем-то громко смеются, и Эссик даже — вот чёрт — на пару секунд отводит взгляд. Посмотреть снова на Лебу тяжело, но Эссик не может не. Нельзя.

Она повторяет:

— Почему?

Эссик… странный. И не только потому, что Леба ему не доверяет, хотя и поэтому тоже. Эссик, кажется, может убить их всех, щёлкнув пальцами, а взгляд у него сейчас как у щенка, которого на улицу выкинули после обещаний крова и тёплой еды. Плохой взгляд, Лебе не нравится.

Эссику тоже не нравится, Эссик только вздыхает, снова жмурится и говорит:

— Сложно. — он делает паузу и вздыхает снова. — Я не привык.

— Не привык что?

У неё как всегда из хвоста выбивается прядка, и, когда она пытается её сдуть, он тянется и аккуратно заправляет её Лебе за ухо. Она отпускает его руку только чтобы перехватить дёрнувшуюся ладонь.

— Чувства чувствовать — он мнётся, а у Лебы руки холодные-холодные. — Сложно.

У Эссика очень тёплые руки.

— Сложно, — повторяет она, и чуть подаётся вперёд. — Могу я?

Леба знает, что у Эссика очень хорошо с сарказмом и слишком плохо с намёками, но такой явный понимает даже он.

— Пожалуйста, — шепчет он.

Губы у неё тоже холодные.


	9. план

«Вы не были частью плана».

Они просто не могут… не могли быть частью плана. План продумывается от и до, план составляется, проверяется миллион раз, выверяется ещё столько же, план выполняется: по порядку, пункт за пунктом, никаких осложнений, никаких «а если», план просто работает.

Эссику страшно каждую чёртову секунду его жизни, но Эссик знает — всё идёт так, как надо. Эссику страшно каждую чёртову секунду его жизни, и, когда один из этих семерых протягивает королеве Маяк, ничто не идёт как надо.

По плану все преступники гниют в тюрьме, по плану их пытают, а они выдают всю важную информацию, по плану после пыток следует смерть. По плану преступники не превращаются в героев Династии, не получают дом в богатом районе и не выращивают в башне этого дома огромное странное дерево с зелёной листвой.

План продумывается от и до, в плане не может быть слов «хорошо» или «плохо», в плане может быть только «важно» и «нужно».

По плану бежит кот рыжими лапами, на план выливают крепкий фруктовый чай и немного сливового вина. Эссик смеётся над своей глупостью и лезет в чёртов словарь, читать про слово «друг».

План не работает.


End file.
